History of Services 141 - 160
Service 141 Originally Toa Payoh & Anson Road, as a Sunday variant of svc 140. Withdrawn in 24 January 1988, due to the comparison of MRT travelling time and traffic congestion. Re-introduced on 9 June 2013 under the BSEP, running from Toa Payoh to National Stadium (Sports Hub). Service 142 Introduced in 25 February 1984, this service links from Potong Pasir to Toa Payoh. In 1989, it was amended to start at Toa Payoh and loop at Potong Pasir Avenue 1. Service 143 It was originally Toa Payoh and Jurong Road/Bukit Timah Road, started off in 1971. In 1981, this service was amended to start at Penjuru Depot. Amended in 2001 to ply West Coast Road when parts of Teban Gardens undergo SERS. Merged with feeder service 331 after 3 days and extended to Jurong East Street 13 (Ivory Heights) Amended back to Pandan Gardens in 13 November 2002. Service 145 Between Toa Payoh and Kent Ridge. It was amended to Buona Vista on 27 August 1989, with integration of services 145 and 186. Service 146 Between Toa Payoh interchange and Clementi interchange, via Lor 6, Jln Toa Payoh, Bendemeer Rd, via former service 97 route to Alexandra Rd, then continue via present service 166 route to Clementi interchange. Withdrawn on 27th Aug 1989, with the integration of Service 146 and 166. Service 147 Between Toa Payoh and Commonwealth Avenue, subsequently extended to Clementi Road. Extended to Jurong East in 1982. Extended to Potong Pasir in 1985. Merged with service 83 and extended to Upper Serangoon Road End in 1992. Affected trips were terminated at Clementi MRT Station in 29 November 1992, later shortened to Clementi Central with the extension of service 105 on 17 August 1994. Extended to Hougang Central on 15 June 1995. Amended to ply Prinsep Street instead of Waterloo Street in 1999. Later in 2003, the North-East Line was completed. Service 147 was almost affected by NEL rationalisation which the outcome is either shortened route or totally withdrawn. However, due to large number of commuters objecting to the idea, the route was left untouched. On 16th Oct 2011, with the closure of a section along Bencoolen St for the construction of the Downtown Line, this service was amended to serve Middle Rd & Bencoolen St; and finally it was shortened to Montfort School on 13 June 2009 which is part of Tan Wan Yin. Service 148 Between Toa Payoh and Buona Vista. It was withdrawn on 27 August 1989, with the integration of services 26 and 148. Re-introduced on 29 March 1992 between Clementi and Lorong 1 Geylang when 147 was amended to skip Victoria Street/North Bridge Road. Withdrawn on 29 November 1992. Service 149 Loop service from Toa Payoh to Changi Airport. Merged with service 16 and 31 in 5 December 1993 and withdrawn. Service 150 Between Toa Payoh and Crawford Street. Withdrawn when the Crawford Bridge reopened. Service 151 Originally a peak-hour service from Toa Payoh to Chinatown. Withdrawn in 1991 due to duplication of MRT Re-introduced in 1993. Between Hougang South Interchange and Kent Ridge Terminal, when service 201 was withdrawn. Fully Aircon Service Amended to ply Hougang Ave 3 instead of Defu Ave 1 in the same year. Amended to ply Kent Ridge Cres in 1994. Converted to partial aircon service in 1998, back to fully aircon in early 2001 and, to partial aircon status in late 2001 and converted to fully aircon in early 2008 following the withdrawal of Volvo B10M Mark II's. On Sunday 15 Feburary 2004, extended to Hougang Central Interchange via Tampines Rd, Hougang Ave 7 and Ave 5. Service 152 Between Toa Payoh and Bedok Road/Upper Changi Road. Shortened to Bedok Interchange in 1978. Merged with service 28 in December 2000 to only ply 294A Changi Road. Service 153 Between Bukit Merah and Upper Serangoon. Amended to ply SPRING Singapore in June 1992. Amended to Montfort School in 1994. Service 154 Between Jurong and MacPherson Estate. Diverted from Clementi Road to Commonwealth Avenue West and Clementi Avenue 6 on 23 October 1988. Extended to Eunos and Jurong West Street 51 in 1990. Service 155 Originally between Bedok Road/Upper Changi Road & Toa Payoh Int. Extended to Somapah Interchange in 1983. Amended to ply between Marine Parade terminal and Toa Payoh interchange in 23rd October 1988. Amended to ply Paya Lebar Rd and Geylang East Central instead of Geylang Rd/Sims Ave and Aljunied Rd in 1992. Amended to loop at Siglap Link on 16th Sept 2001 with the closure of Marine Parade Terminal. Service 156 Service 157 Between Toa Payoh and Jurong interchange. Amended to serve Jurong East and West New Town on 27 August 1989. Amended to Jurong West Street 52 in 1 July 1990. Amended to ply Jurong West Avenue 2 instead of Boon Lay Avenue in 23 December 2001. Service 158 Between Bedok interchange and Toa Payoh interchange. Amended to Serangoon interchange in the late 1980s, via New Upp Changi Rd, Siglap Rd, East Coast Rd, Mountbatten Rd, Tanjong Katong Rd, Dunman Rd, Old Airport Rd, Mountbatten Rd, Sims Ave, and continue via present route to Serangoon interchange. Merged with service 40, and amended to loop at Tanjong Rhu in Jun 1992. On Sunday 05 Jun 2005, amended to ply Sims Way in the direction of Guillemard Rd/Nicoll Highway, skipped 1 stop along Geylang Rd. On Sunday 26 Jun 2005, amended to ply Sims Way in the direction of Geylang Rd, skipped 1 stop along Sims Ave. Service 159 Loop service between Toa Payoh and Ang Mo Kio. Amended to ply Lorong Chuan instead of CTE in 5 March 1989. It had agreed to remove double deckers. Extended to Sengkang in 2001.